Ben's girl
by kitkat2150
Summary: Her buised and punished body violently shook scared to death as the green eyed boy held her tightly. "its Ok Gwen" he comforted her as she winced no longer able to feel anothers comfort. "Gwen" Kevin slammed the door harshly as he yelled her name angrily. "GET IN THE CAR" he shouted with madness as she obeyed. "STAY AWAY FROM HER" Ben stood infront of her. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"
1. Prologue

It was like an ordinary day well as normal as it gets for the Tennyson cousins and they're friends. They sat there laughing and drinking smoothie's in the same spot they approach after every battle.

'Mr. Smoothie's' a sign post read with a one story store and car park adjacent to it. It seemed so desolate for a Saturday afternoon but for them it was great. No fans, No paparazzi no nothing but each other's company.

"How bout another round?" an Asian American's voice rung out. She sat next to the notorious Kevin Levin. "Na I'm good, couldn't drink another of these…. Things" Kevin answered the girl as he threw his smoothie on the ground concealing the unnatural green liquid. "Gwen you want one?" she asked her. "I'm good" she replied chuckling as Ben tickled her. The brown- eyed boy just stared at the couple with no emotion shown on his face. "I'll take an apricot and chocolate Julie" Ben giggled to her as she smiled and walked off.

"Ben?" Kevin called out to his friend and team-mate. "huh… oh what?" he answered as Kevin stared daggers towards him while Gwen continued to giggle. "hands off" he mimed as a smile approached Ben's lips.

"Guys" Julie came back over with Ben's smoothie, placing it down while staring at her phone. "I have to get going, its nearly dark and I'm still grounded," she said in sincere voice. "I'm sorry" her eyes turned to a puppy look. "I'll see you guys later" she told them as Gwen nudged Ben. "oh right. Um Julie do you want a lift home?" Ben asked. "that would be nice" accepting his off. "Great Kevin can you give Julie a lift home" he sipped his smoothie. "nice try Tennyson" he threw Ben his keys as Ben rolled his eyes. "fine" he sighed getting up but leaning over Gwen before he left. "meet me at my house later" he whispered into the redheads ear.

"K see you in an hour" she whispered back as he gave him a hug.

**(if anyones wondering Ben and Gwen are not a couple yet but they do like each other. Ben and Julie are 'dating' and Gwen and Kevin are dating each other too)**

Kevin watched intently as his eyes slit. Gwen never smiles like that when he hugs her. Gwen noted this and looked over to him. "Kevin is something wrong?" she looked towards him innocently. "Kevin's just jealous cause he's not getting hugged" Ben snickered as Gwen slapped him playfully. "shut it Tennyson" Kevin hissed. "no need to get snappy" Ben chuckled then walked off with Julie.

"So" Gwen began looking up at Kevin as his eyes made a slit signalling that he wasn't happy. "sorry" she apologised for a reason unknown. Suddenly a bleep came from Kevin's phone. He took it out and stared at it then pressed a few buttons then placed it back down into his pocket. Gwen stared with curiosity of what it might be. "KoJo's out again" Kevin said as he looked towards his girlfriend with a hint. "ohhh" she groaned noting the 'come with me' look. "fine just let me text Ben" she said as she pulled out her phone and texted him but stopped as soon as Kevin snatched her phone out of her hands. "hey" Gwen complained. "Why do you need to text him anyway we'll be an hour anyway may be less" he told her as she rolled her eyes. "I know but-" she began.

"but what it not a big deal your cousins you'll see him when you see him he told her. "ok fine but can I have my phone back now" she placed her hand out signalling for him to place it in her hands. "na I think I'll keep it for a while" he chuckled as he placed it in his back pocket and began to walk off. "Kevin!" she complained as he got into his car. "Common lets go" he told her making her get into the car.

**So tell me what you think and if you'd like me to continue this I will**


	2. Prey

The whole way there Kevin's attention was kept mainly on the red head. He flipped a switch and turned the headlights on to clear the darkness in front of the car. He turned his gaze slightly and looked over to her sleeping form. Her chest moved up and down slowly indicating steady breathing. 'she's exhausted' he figured as he turned back to the road ahead.

Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere making the car swerve and stop and a squealing holt. "what was that" Gwen yelled turning towards Kevin. Instantly a metal armoured woman jumped on the front of the hood of the car.

"Rojo" Kevin hissed as he got out the car with Gwen following his lead.

"Where's Tennyson" she said pulling out a large gun. "oh well I guess you two will do for now" she told him as she fired. Instantly a shield came up protecting Kevin from harm. "Hey" Rojo complained. "leave him alone" the redhead told her firing manna from her fist and knocking her down.

Kevin dove for the concrete absorbing it then hitting Rojo in the moth. "GIRLS" she shouted in such a manly accented as half a dozen of Rojo's henchmen showed up in the same type on armour as her. "GET THEM" she screamed. Quickly the two of them were surrounded with armoured woman all pointing guns straight towards them.

"Gwen give me some cover," Kevin shouted shouted towards her who obeyed and placed up a pink 360 degree shield that covered both of them.

"k drop it" he told her. "what?" she shouted towards him sweat pouring down her forehead as her shield broke like glass. "I SAID DROP THE SHIELD," he shouted demandingly at her making her drop the shield and fire at the enemies. They took them down as quickly as they could with a few scrapes and bruises.

Soon they were left with just Rojo again as the two stood ready to fire at Rojo. Kevin was planted back behind Gwen around 5m away at an angle. "Give up Rojo you've lost" Gwen told her. Rojo looked towards Kevin who nodded then back at Gwen. Rojo pulled out a gun ready to fire at the redhead. Immediately Kevin ran up at the armoured girl and knocked her unconscious. In an instance another blast came out of nowhere and struck the redhead straight in the back. "AHH" she screamed allowed as she plummeted towards the ground.

"GWEN" Kevin screamed rushing up to her. He noted the torn sleeves and cut on her cheek with messy hair. Smoke was still rushing off from her body as she screwed her face up. He picked her up in his arms and watched as the henchmen ran away.

"Gwen can you hear me?" he asked her bringing her into his chest. "Ohhh" she whimpered as her eyes began to open again but closed as quickly as they open. "common lets get out of here" he told her carrying her bridal style towards the car and setting her back into the passenger seat. "wait, Rojo's escaping" she called out to him as she saw the gang retreating.

"we'll get them another time besides jail's not gonna change they're attitude" he told her starting the car. She just stared at him. "what?" he retorted. "its true" he said looking down at her shredded shirt. "So not funny Kevin" she told him leaning back against the chair and wincing her eyes.

"whatever" he ended the conversation starting the car. Around 20 minutes in the drive Kevin asked "you tired?"

"Exhausted" she complained as he turned the corner into the city. She looked up to see the downtown of Bellwood as he turned yet another corner. "this isn't the way to my house. Its not even the way to Ben's" she wondered. "where are we going?" she raised one eye-brow up but kept her left eye closed. "Taking a little detour" he smirked as he headed towards an underground parking.

She swallowed as he turned into the underground parking and going down three stories.

She stared at the desolate parking area with no one insight. "why'd we stop?" she asked desperately. He removed the keys from the car and placed it into his back pocket. "I thought we could hang out for a while" he leaned one arm around his seat so he could fully face her.

"we couldn't hang out somewhere nicer" she asked concerned. A phone started to bleep as she stared over to Kevin. "that's probably Ben. I told him I'd be round his house a while ago. I guess we took to long. Do you think I can answer that?" she asked gently

"nope" he simply told her.

"me and you are gonna hang out for a while remember" he smirked getting uncomfortably closer.

She leaned back a little as he tried to kiss her. He reopened his eyes to see Gwen's green orbs just staring at him.

"something wrong?" he was starting to get annoyed. "no" she casually shook her head.

He leaned in for another kiss for yet another kiss this time catching her lips as she winced. He caught her lips again and again the third time. She felt her shirt being tugged as she opened her eyes to see Kevin trying to remove her top.

"Kevin stop" she whispered keeping her eyes closed. He mumbled something whilst pushing the back of her neck forward and capturing her lips again. "Kevin I said no" she told him beginning to push him off.

He eventually opened his eyes and stared at her.

"I'm sorry Kevin," she told him as he stared at her disappointed. "its just-" she cut herself off deep in thought about the man she loved.

"just what?" he tried to make her continue.

"nothing" she replied and left them in silence.

Immediately he grabbed her collar and pushed his lips to hers. Her eyes sprang open as she tried to push him back but his arms came around to her back and head pushing her more into the kiss.

She groaned having just about enough of this her hand came up in manna edging towards him to get him off but got caught off guard when his tongue penetrated her lips and wriggled inside her mouth trying to play with her tongue.

'that's it' her head screamed as she bit down.

"ow" he yelped getting off of her. she closed her eyes breathing out. 'don't think I'll be using my powers for a while' she closed her eyes.

"what the hell Gwen" he yelled at her. "I'm sorry Kevin. I'm… tired" she dropped her head closing her eyes

"oh then you should be fine with me doing this" he began.

She felt the inside of her thigh being rubbed at and the back of her head being pulled up and turned. She opened her eyes to see Kevin ready to kiss her again. "Kevin Stop" she demanded. "what why?" he asked a little too annoyed. "I just told you that I was tired and I don't wanna do this," she told him yet again.

"that's bullshit Gwen" he snapped at her squeezing her shoulders harshly." he said with eyes of rage. "your just being a tease now" his hand squeezed the steering wall whilst the other trying pulling her in and kiss her neck. "Kevin" she cringed from the pain.

"stop" she told him yet again trying to get up but falling and slipping onto His lap. "I like where your going with this Gwenny" he chuckled as her eyes widened.

"that's it" she said finally able to get up. "I'm walking home" she pulled the doorhandle opening the door and began to walk off. "Gwen" he called her name getting out the car and running towards the red head grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around.

"Kevin let me go" she pushed him back falling over in the process. "common Gwen I know you want me" he stared down at her with seductive eyes.

"HELP" she screamed hoping someone would hear her. "Shhhh" he shht her leaning over her about to remove his t-shirt. "Kevin please I just want to go home" she tried to plea with him.

"Gwen I don't care" he told her grabbing her wrists and pining her against the wall once again placing hickies along the outlining of her neck. "Kevin stop. Please" she begged him her eyes beginning to water. "Kevin your hurting me" she wriggled and squirmed under his grip but he just clamped down tighter. She tried screaming for help again but it was muffled by Kevin's lips pressing violently against her's. he pushed his body weight fully onto her so she wasn't able to kick or move her legs too much. It was crushing.

"Gwen stop struggling" he told her as he pushed her onto the ground harshly. Her head hit the ground too hard and she was forced into confusion and dizziness. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the right feeling extremely tired. She groaned as lips came up and pressed against hers as she felt her shirt being pulled at. She felt a small breeze on her stomach.

Hers eyes fluttered open to see Kevin playing with her chest. "Get off of me" she whispered in a horse croaky voice closing her eyes and trying to push him off of her but received a slap in the face instead. Having no choice she summoned up her powers and blasting Kevin in the chest.

She began to crawl away from him reaching a few meters before getting up and running. Her legs felt like they weighted a tonne. "GET BACK HERE" she heard somebody scream as tears streamed down her face. "STAY AWAY FROM ME" she screamed back. Immediately she felt something grab her ankle as she fell onto her face. "AHHH" she screamed at her nose- bleed wincing her eyes closed in pain.

"that's it Gwen" he told her taking off her shoes and leggings then pulling at her skirt ready to take it off. "Stop. Please" she begged, tears still streaming as she held her nose. He began to remove his boxers keeping an eye on her at the same time as he watched her trying to wriggle away. He smiled knowing that she was too exhausted to try and run away again.

She had gotten less than a meter away from him as he grabbed her now twisted ankle and pulled her back to where he was. "just relax" he told he kissed her lips again as he thrusted into her blocking her screams. She tried again and again to push him away. He pinned her small fragile wrists at both sides of her head and thrusted into her again with yet another muffled scream. His mouth left her lips and moved down her body. "HELP" she screamed throughout the sobs receiving another harsh slap from him.

Her sobs grew louder and louder as he thrusted in and out raping the poor girl senseless.

**Second chapter hope you guys liked it I know its not what some would expect but tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Hospitalised

After what felt like ages he filled her up and pulled out of her and stared at her near bruised and punished body.

"should've done that from the beginning" he smiled at her as she shook her eyes closed tightly. She pulled her legs and arms in trying to cover herself. He placed his trousers and shirt back on then threw Gwen her shirt and skirt. "put those back on" he told her as she obeyed shaking violently. Kevin turned back and stared at her while she dressed herself.

She didn't want to be anywhere near him anymore. She was too afraid he would hurt her. "Get in the car" he told her as she stared at the ground still shaking. "Didn't you hear me?" he walked up to her and stood over her.

"I said get in the car," he pointed towards the passenger seat.

She staggered getting up from the ground and slowly limped towards the car. Her stomach, thighs and ankle seared in pain with each limping step she took until she got into the car. She didn't look at him once. She just sat there shaking and holding herself. He pulled out at the underground parking to find that the sun was out.

It took around half an hour to get home. When she looked up at her house she couldn't have been more happier. She immediately tried to open the passenger door only to be grabbed by Kevin.

"when they ask where you got those bruises from what are you going to say?" he asked in a demanding voice. "I-I got in a fight w-with R-Rojo" she stuttered staring at the floor. He released her arm and grabbed her collar instead bringing her in for yet another kiss.

She screamed but was muffled by his lips. His tongue accessed her mouth as she bit down causing him to yelp a little then slap her in the face. One of the hardest she'd ever been slapped before. Tears streamed down her face as she got out and limped towards the front door.

"oh and Gwen" she turned to see Kevin chuck her phone out the car as he drove away. she limped slowly up to it bending down still holding herself and picking it up. Her tired watery eyes hovered over the cracks that laid embedded into it. She was on the verge of letting out another sob but held it in picking herself up and walking back towards her front door.

She opened the door as quietly as she could. When she fully opened it the first thing she looked at was the time. It was still a school day and she had missed her bus by an hour. Ignoring the thought she dragged herself upstairs nearly on the verge of collapsing.

She made it up to the bathroom entering it and looking at her reflection. Her shirt and skin were covered in blood, she had rings under her eyes, red cheeks with one severely grazed with small cuts from Kevin's nails though his were fairly trimmed and messy hair with a taint of blood. She put her right shaking hand up to the back right side of her head feeling a warm liquid on her hands. She pulled away and stared at it for a while before falling onto the ground collapsing.

When she awoke she found herself in a white room on a soft bed. she still felt sleep deprived as she looked around feeling unsafe until her eyes rested on her father who was asleep on a chair by the side of her bed with his arms crossed, glasses on and head down. His hair looked slightly messy which was unusual.

"Gwen?" someone whispered her name as she looked across the opposite side of the bed to see a brown haired green eyed boy holding her hand. She looked down to see her wrist covered in gauze cloth but ignored it and kept her gaze on Ben. She was so glad he was here. He looked like he hadn't left her side. "Ben" she whispered his name smiling at him. "you're okay" he stood up and sat on the bed. "how are you feeling she stroked her unharmed cheek. She chuckled lightly "better" was all she said.

"W-What happened" she asked as she stared up at him. "I came round in the morning like I usually do. Your door was open so I walked straight in. I called out for someone but no one answered so I walked up stairs I figured you must've been home cause you weren't round mine last night." He began. "Sorry" she whispered. "I tried ringing your phone" he pressed the point further. "Kevin had it" she told him. "why'd Kevin have your phone?" she gulped unwilling to answer the question. He sighed "I walked past the bathroom to find you lying on the floor unconscious"

"your head was bleeding" she lifted her hand and felt where she was thrown. There was a bandage wrapped around her forehead and all the way around as her bangs loosely flowed over it.

"I thought you might have tripped or something until I noticed the rest" he cut himself off placing a hand to his mouth and looking away from her.

"I-I thought you were dead" his eyes began to water. She placed a hand against his cheek. "Ben I'm so sorry" she told him. "Where were you?" he asked taking her hand away from him and holding it instead. She turned away and closed her eyes signalling that she was no longer in the mood to talk.

"I'll let you get some more sleep" he moved away from her only for his hand to be caught.

"please stay" she told him making him sit back onto a chair right beside her and caress her hand "k but I'll be right back. I promised your dad that I'd wake him up when you wake up" he pointed with his thumb back to her dad. She smiled at his remark as he left her side to wake her dad up. she could hear the snoring stop and heavy footsteps walk up to her.

"dad" she whispered trying to get up. "hey, hey, hey" he grabbed her and settled her back down onto the bed her head gently hitting the pillow. "how are you feeling?" she got asked yet again.

"I'm f-fine, I just really need to get this s-stuff off" she stuttered, enabling to get her into a sitting position without being pushed down then attempting to remove the oxygen tube that went around her ears towards her nose. "Gwen just relax" her dad tried to settle her down yet again. She sighed sercuming to what her dad thought was best.

"h-how long have I b-been in here for?" she asked staring at the two of them. "you've been out cold for a couple of days. They put you on life support for a while" Frank stroked her cheek as she laid back down hardly believing what he said.

"I'm gonna get you a drink?" he whispered to her standing up and leaving.

"Gwen do remember how you got those injuries?" he asked her gently pushing the question so mainly didn't want to answer.

She winced her eyes closed remembering the excruciating pain and the embarrassment. "Gwen?" she was nudged back into reality.

"I-I…" she looked up to them on the verge of tears.

"she got into a fight with Rojo" a voice at the door boomed as she opened her eyes to see the man she never wanted to see again.

BEN'S POV

I could hear Gwen shaking then soon gripping my hand and squeezing it tightly. 'damn she had a strong grip' "what do you want Kevin?" I hissed his name through my teeth. His eyes stared daggers towards me but soon lightened up when he saw Gwen. She was cowering away from him on the verge of tears. "how come she got badly injured and you didn't?" I pushed the question towards him knowing all I'd hear were complete lies.

"I got knocked unconscious," he simply said taking a few steps towards Gwen and stroked her hair. She bit her lip moving her head to the side trying to get away from his touch. I swatted his hand off her and glared daggers towards him. "what the hell Tennyson I wasn't doing anything" he yelled towards me. "she obviously doesn't like that so stop" I told him. "how would you know Tennyson besides she's my girlfriend I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want with her" he leaned over the rail bars.

"that's it Levin your going down" about to his down the omnitrix.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU'S" a loud voice screamed at the head of the door. "Oh um hi Mr. Tennyson" Kevin waved a hand over to my uncle who was holding a plastic cup of water. "Kevin leave. Now" Frank told him. He looked towards Gwen who now had her hands cupping her eyes then stared back at Frank as he pointed towards the door. "fine" he said walking out the door.

"Gwen the Doctors gonna be in here in a minute to have a look at you" he passed the cup to her. she stared at the cup as her dad sat down on a chair picking up a newspaper and flicking through it. "Ben?" she whispered my name slowly grabbing my attention back.

She kept her head low staring at the liquid. "thanks" she whispered sipping the cup. I smiled "no problem cuz" I sat down on the bed. "miss Tennyson" a man with black short hair and glasses similar to her father walked in with a file.

He flipped through some of the papers. "fractured skull. Concussion. Fractured ankle. Broken nose. Severe bruising and a few fractured ribs" he announced as he read through the papers making Gwen and I both gulp whilst her father just stared at the man. She looked down at her right side of her ribs placing her left hand on them. I grabbed her hand and held it.

"having trouble remembering things, speaking or anything" he flashed a light in her eyes. "n-no" she stuttered. He pulled away from her and stared at her. "are you sure you suffered quiet a bit of head trauma" he told her. she shook her head slowly.

"might have to run some tests" he told her. "on to another question how are you feeling?" he asked her. she rolled her eyes to the question.

"I f-feel f-fine" she stuttered attempting to get up again.

"W-When can I leave?" she asked the Doctor. He took a look at his notes "we do wanna keep you for observation for a while" he told her making her slump. "which means" he looked up from his sheet. "you'll be with us for a few more days and if we think your Ok then you'll be discharged" he told her. "oh" she lied back down. "Now I need to talk to your father for a while you two be alright for a while" we nodded as they left.

I turned back to my injured cousin who was staring at me.

"Gwen there's something I wanted to tell you" I grabbed her hands as she sat back up.

"when I saw you lying there on the floor not moving I thought I'd never see you again, never see you laugh, never see you smile, never even hear your voice" I told her. 'common just tell her' my brain etched. "I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Ben come on we gotta get going" Frank walked back in the room cutting me off from his little speech.

He stared at Gwen for a while. He knew something. His eyes went soft when he stared at his daughter. "but-" I clutched her hands. "common" he verbally pushed me. "wait Ben what were you gonna say" she begged me. "Uncle Frank can we stay just 5 more minutes" I asked him. "I'm sorry Ben but visiting times over" he told me. I sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow Gwen" I kissed her on the forehead when I saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart" she brought her in for a gentle hug though it still made her wince. "try get some sleep" he told her. "K" she whispered.

"promise you'll be here tomorrow?" she asked not letting go of my hands. "promise cuz" she smiled. "see ya" I told her as I walked out the door.

**Think Im up to the 3****rd**** chapter anyway next chapter will be called the revelations or something when we finally get to them admitting their feelings. Enjoy.**


	4. victim

BEN'S POV

It was finally the day that Gwen got to go home. The doctors had kept her for a week saying that she wasn't acting normal. I strode happily into the hospital walking past Frank who had been talking with the Grandpa Max about something urgent for a while. I still hadn't told her how I feel about her yet I told her that it would be a surprise when she gets home. I stared down at the yellow roses in my hand and smiled.

'she's gonna love them' I thought to myself as I entered her room. My face dropped as I saw her on the edge of her bed dressed and ready to go. Should've made me happy you may ask well that was until I saw Kevin in front of her whispering something into her ear as she kept her gaze down. Her head was still bandage as well as her ankle with the bruises still apparent on her face.

I decided to ignore Kevin and walk straight up to Gwen instead. "Gwen you ready to go?" I smiled at her. she turned her head looking up at me and forced a smile but it quickly faded as Kevin stood in her way.

"I think you have it wrong Tennyson" he crossed his arms and smiled.

"she's coming with me" he told me.

My face dropped.

'WHAT' my head screamed. She looked over to me eyes begging. I grabbed the wheel chair and moved over to her. "common Gwen lets go home" I told her making her smile. I picked her up and placed her in the wheel-chair. "Hands off Tennyson" he hissed at me.

"Back off she's not a prize she's my cousin. Stay away from her" I hissed back at him and walked off quickly. I could hear him growling even as I walked outside towards my car.

I smiled by the sound. "Oh Gwen I almost forgot these are for you" I passed her the flowers. "Thanks Ben" she blushed slightly. 'smooth' I thought.

I opened the passenger door for her then began to lift her up. "Ben I can do it by myself" she gently forwarded. 'typical Gwen' I thought to myself "I know but I don't want to see you go back into the hospital" I told her as I placed her in and wrapped the seatbelt around her.

"thanks" she softly said as I got in and drove to her house. As soon as we were inside I placed her down on the couch though she put up the argument about the wheel chair I'm not gonna tell her that I like carrying her and showing off a little.

"so you were gonna give me a surprise or something" she said as she leaned against the arm of the sofa. "oh yeah" I remembered. "um… close your eyes" I told her. "k" she smiled closing her eyes. I leaned forwards a little hesitant closing my eyes I placed my lips onto hers I felt her gasp then stop. 'oh no what have I done, I just screwed things up. I thought she liked me, what if she was just acting nice or leading me on or' the thoughts raced through my head but stopped as she lips pushed back against mine as she began to kiss me back.

I smiled wrapping my arms around her deepening the kiss. We finally released catching our breaths and staring into each others eyes.

"Ben I think I love you" she told me. "I love you to Gwen" I kissed her again. I saw her wince at first then relax into it. "Gwen" I pushed her off. "is something wrong" I asked. "no" she shook her head.

She looked down ashamed. "I-I need to t-tell you s-something" she stuttered whilst raising her right arm up to her shoulder trying to comfort herself. "i-I" she cut herself off. "Gwen" I raised her head up to look at me but she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"nothing" she looked away yet again. 'she'll come to me when she's ready hopefully' I thought to myself. "do you want to watch a movie?" I suggested making her forget the incident.

"K" she said as I got up and placed a DVD into the TV and sat down as Gwen slowly crept up and cuddled me. She seemed extremely hesitant 'maybe she was still in pain. "here" I grabbed the blanket that was neatly folded on the sofa next to us and wrapped it around her body. "thanks" she told me leaning against my shoulder.

I pulled her in as we watched the movie she fell asleep leaving me to play with her hair.

She shifted slightly.

Her eyes winced and soon a scream emitted from her mouth. She was in a nightmare.

"Gwen. Gwen" I shook her as she squirmed and wriggled away.

"P-please stop" she mumbled. "p-please don't do this" she whimpered tears started to stream down her face. "Gwen I'm not doing anything" I told her. "Kevin stop" that was it. That was all I needed to hear. Of course it had had to be Kevin that did this to her. "HELP" she screamed as she awoke to find herself on my lap. She winced her eyes closed more tears streaming like a river.

"Gwen?" I whispered into her ear when she gripped onto my shirt and began pulling towards her. "i-I'm sorry" she whispered. "Gwen its Ok. Everything's Ok" I pulled her in for a hug feeling the tears still falling down. "you don't have to apologise" I told her quietly. She was shaking. I had never seen my cousin break down before. it was terrifying. "Gwen" I pulled her away so I could look her in the eye. "What did Kevin do?" I asked her. her eyes narrowed as she looked away. she leaned her head on my chest and closed her eyes "I don't want to talk about it"

**4****th**** chapter hope you guys enjoyed it and please read and review so I know you want me to continue the story. **


	5. comfort

"I don't want to talk about it," she softly said falling back asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep with her. "Ben its getting late do you want a lift home?" Lily came in the room asking but stopped as stared at the couple. "Awww isn't that cute" Lily smiled at them waking them both up at the same time. "mum" she complained. He looked at the time 11:00PM. "that's Ok I drove here" He informed her getting up. "your leaving?" Gwen asked looking a little let down.

"I got school tomorrow. I promise I'll come by after though" Ben told the upset girl. "Ok" she sighed making him chuckle a bit. "see you tomorrow" He kissed her forehead. "you two make a cute couple" Lily suggested following by the couple blushing madly.

The next day went by so slowly. Ben was eager to get back to Gwen's side that he drove hastily through the streets skipping the last period of the day. "oh Gwen" he shouted bursting through the door with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Ben is that you" Lily called out through the kitchen. "Umm yeah" he ran into the kitchen. "have you seen Gwen?" He asked. "sorry Ben she's gone out with Kevin for a while" Lily informed me as my heart sank. "do you know where they've gone" He asked hopeful. "I think she said the park" the middle aged woman said. "Park. Ok" he dashed to all the parks in Bellwood unable to find her. he then went to the normal places Gwen would go like the mall and Lake but no such luck. He went back to Gwen's house exhausted hoping he'd find her there.

He turned the knob and opened the door to find Frank sitting down on the table next to Max. "Have you seen Gwen" Ben asked in a worn out tone. "sorry Ben" Max said making Ben collapse down onto the sofa. "Ohhh" he groaned shutting his eyes. When he re-awoke he heard a door open and close. He opened his eyes to find that he was covered in a blanket and had a pillow behind his head. He turned to see the redhead limping towards the stairs.

"Gwen?" he called out to her. "B-Ben what are you d-doing here?" she asked turning towards the brunette. It was hard to see her due to the lack of light. He got up slowly and walked over to the light switched. Turning it on he saw that she had a black eye and a busted lip.

Her eyes started to water as she held on to the railing of the stairs. "Gwen?" he hurriedly rushed up to her. "What happened? Did Kevin do this to you" he raced her with questions as she sat down on the stairs. Blood was trailing her shirt from her lip. She didn't answer me she just kept staring down at the ground.

"Gwen please just tell me whats going on?" he lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "I-I c-cant" she said wincing her eyes closed avoiding eye contact.

She began to shake deciding upon instinct he grabbed her picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to the couch then went into the kitchen and came back with a wet flannel. "here" I gave her it. She took it shakingly holding herself and placed it on her lip.

"how'd you get that busted lip?" He pressed the point forward. She winced her eyes closed remembering the details. "H-he-" she stopped remembering what Kevin had said to her before. "Gwen you know you can tell me anything. Please just tell me whats going on," he begged her. she looked up into his eyes. He saw the pain in her eyes. Her hand shakingly came up and landed on his cheek.

"just d-don't f-freak out" she stuttered looking him in the eye. "promise?" she asked. "Promise" he lied. Her eyes began to glow as something clicked in his brain. He opened his eyes to find himself in a desolate underground parking. "Hello?" he called out hoping to find his cousin. A car rolled in with her and Kevin inside. He stopped and he watched as he placed his keys behind him and kiss Gwen as she backed away. she was already badly injured as Ben watched. "Gwen" ran to her trying to open the door but his hand just went through like a ghost. He watched Kevin get mad at her then pull her in for a kiss. "I'm walking home" he watched Gwen walk right through him and Kevin chase after her.

he watched as she was thrown to the ground and pinned. "HELP" she screamed as Ben rushed to her side trying to punch and hit Kevin but it just went right through him. He moved his cousin up and crushing his lips against hers. "LET HER GO" Ben screamed at him but he through his cousin down watching as her skull fractured. He saw blood spilling out from the back of her head.

"COMMON GWEN USE YOUR POWERS" Ben shouted towards her as she blasted him away and began to run. Ben decided to run with her. "alright Gwen" he smiled but stopped after hearing a scream he turned back to see Gwen down on the ground wincing and holding her nose whilst Kevin tried to take off his pants. He watched as she begged him, pleaded with him. 'oh gosh' his mind raced as he yet again tried to pull Kevin off his cousin. "LET HER GO" he yelled furiously at Kevin. He kicked, screamed, yelled, and punched at him. He tried so many times to work the omnitrix but it wasn't working. He sat down covering his eyes and blocking his ears till eventually the screams stopped he looked up to see Kevin throwing Gwen her clothing then watching her as she dressed. He stood in front of her trying to block Kevin from watching but nothing was working. "I said get in the car," he yelled at her. she obeyed barely able to get up. she clutched her t-shirt and got in.

he shut his eyes and re-opened them to see Gwen looking away from me. He was back in Gwen's house. He pulled her in for a hug tears started to drop down his cheeks and onto the girls head.

"Gwen I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell" He whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry" He cradled her. "Ben its Ok" she pulled away from me. "I'm fine now see" she tried to make him not worry. He tried to pull himself together and looked back at her to see that busted lip she carried. "did he-" Ben asked watching her intently. "He got mad for the… hospital incident" she felt her lip. "How's your head?" He immediately asked. "f-fine" she chuckled trying to lighten up the conversation. He could see she was still shaking. He pulled her in for another hug and eventually falling asleep together.

They awoke to find the front door slam open and closed. He could feel Gwen start to shake again causing Ben to open his eyes only to find Kevin staring at the two. Gwen clutched Ben's T-shirt as he stared at the two. "its Ok Gwen" I told her as she winced. "Gwen" he roughly said staring at the whimpering girl. "I said I'd pick you up at 7" he said getting closer to us. "Get in the car" he pointed to the door. Gwen shifted ready to get up and obey him. He grabbed her and pulled her down making sure she wouldn't go anywhere with him. "I SAID GET IN THE CAR," He shouted towards her causing her to try and get up. "Didn't you hear me" he walked right up to her about to back hand her. "STAY AWAY FROM HER" Ben shouted pushing him away from her and standing in front of her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS TENNYSON" he pointed his index finger towards me. "NO. BECAUSE OF YOU SHE CAN BARELY WALK. BECAUSE OF YOU SHE CAN BARELY BE TOUCHED WITHOUT BEING SCARED. YOU'VE MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY SCARED HER FOR LIFE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Ben shouted at him. "WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN ME AND GWEN IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TENNYSON" Kevin spat at him. "SHE'S MY COUSIN WHICH MEANS WHATEVER SHE DOES IS MY BUSINESS" He pushed Kevin back. "Oh that's it Tennyson your going down" Kevin yelled touching the floor and absorbing it. Gwen grabbed a pillow and hugged it towards her chest watching the two face off.

Ben pressed down the omnitrix turning into swamp fire and tackling Kevin through the window. Kevin landed on his back with Ben still on him. Ben grabbed his shirt lifting him up and began to brutally punch him in the face. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON" Frank yelled coming out in a bathrobe and looking at the scene as Kevin threw Ben off him and changed his hand into a sword having several swings at Ben before being chucked over Ben's shoulder.

Frank ran over to the phone speaking the words 'he's here' into the phone he then ran up to his daughter pulling her into him trying to stop her from crying. Within minutes the RustBucket showed up with several plumbers running out with guns ready to fire at him. Max then came out with a heavy loaded gun aiming right for Kevin. He then shot right at Kevin's back causing a loud agonising yell from Kevin. Soon he was down on the ground twitching slightly. The gun had sent a powerful shockwave through Kevin's body disabling his powers temporarily. "Son" Max said picking Kevin up and placing energy cuffs on his. "your under arrest" he told him. "Ben" he looked over to his grandson. "good job" Max told him. Ben hit down the omnitrix and changed back into his normal self running back inside to find his uncle comforting his cousin. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "t-thanks" she whispered into his ear.

"no prob cuz" he told her lifting her head and kissing her on the lips only to stop remembering her dad was right next to them. They looked over to him hoping he wouldn't yell. He smiled actin mellow. "oh please everyone already knew guys liked each other" he said. "huh?" they both said dumbstruck. "the way you two always hangout and do things together. We all knew" he smiled. "Oh umm… thanks dad" she said hugging him. "you two stay here I'm gonna go find a new window" he chuckled sarcastically.

"Ben?" she got the brunettes attention back. "I think I could go for another kiss" she blushed she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Maybe the final or second final chapter. Please review tell me what you think.**


	6. happy ending sort of

SEVEN YEARS LATER

"and do you Benjamin Curby Tennyson take this woman to be your wife.

"who wouldn't" he chuckled grabbing the girl and forcing the pushing the girls lips to his. She giggled under his grip his beard tickling her.

"you may now kiss the… oh well then" the middle aged white haired priest rambled on staring down at the two.

They then ran down the isle awaiting their white Limo. Hundreds of people had showed to the wedding of Ben 10 000 and Gwendolyn's wedding.

He watched intently as the camera moved to a birds eye view as the limo took off down the streets. "Tennyson" the long dark haired man hissed.

"I hate him so much" a shadow hid his face from view.

"and his disgusting incest towards his cousin" he leaned forward revealing a scar marked as an X across his chin.

"mark my words Tennyson. I will find you and destroy then I'll take back what I rightfully own" he stared down at a locket with a picture of him and Gwen inside.

He rubbed his finger along the outlining of Gwen's form on the picture.

"she's mine Tennyson. Not yours" he whispered spitefully.

"she'll never be yours"

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this story and I'm may right a sequel to the story but first I'm gonna finish off the story 'Thanks Ben' you guys wanna check it out your welcome to kinda the same themes in it might actually have to change the rating to M actually. Anyway I know this was a short chapter this was the ''icing of the cake' and thanks for reading. **


End file.
